


Not faint desire

by Bavariah



Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kinktober, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavariah/pseuds/Bavariah
Summary: Sansa is hungry for her husband.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896136
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Not faint desire

She stood facing the mirror, grateful for the little bump in her stomach. A child, she would have a child from the man she loved. Sansa was living in heaven. She had a successful model career, a loving husband, and a baby on the way. Tonight, she was in the mood for some naughty fun. She knew that her husband would be tired when he got back from work, but he wouldn't say no to her seducing. She was wearing his white shirt that barely covered her arse, buttons were open, showing off her gorgeous tits. Just as she started wondering when he would arrive, she felt large hands covering her breasts. 

“I’ve been thinking lately of new ways to fuck you, Sansa, and you gave me a new idea, my love,” Tywin whispered in her ears, his body almost touched hers. He kissed her beneath the earlobe and bit it. Her neck was red and devoured by his aggressive attention. Sansa felt an urge, and she was wet. Tywin realized it and chuckled warmly in her ear. He took her hand and guided it to her warm core; he wanted to see how desperate she was for him. 

“Touch yourself, Sana. Be a good girl.” 

He pulled his cock out of his pants and stroked it while she moaned and begged. Rubbing her clit and looking at his member in the mirror was a visual pleasure for her. Sansa slid a finger in her pussy desperate for more friction, but that was not enough. She wanted her husband's flesh inside her. 

“Take me, please.” she pleaded. 

He rested his hand on her back, and she braced herself. Tywin spanked her ass as they looked at their reflection. She loved his dominant side and admired his strong presence. Sansa felt him thrust his cock inside her. He wanted to take her wearing his shirt and facing the mirror! He held her hips and rocked her hard. Tywin didn't spare any effort, and he pushed fully inside her walls. Her inner lips gripped his cock tight, and Tywin spanked her again. 

“Do you feel my cock, Sansa?” he groaned.“That’s the only one you’re going to have for the rest of your life.” 

“I'm yours,” she cried. 

He turned her, and now he was holding her against the near wall. He finally got rid of the clothes and entered her again while she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. It was another advantage to have a tall lover, more pleasurable positions. Tywin was grunting hard as he fucked her, nothing like his gorgeous wife. 

They were finally ready to let go, and he protectively caught her while they came. At work, he almost dropped his phone, looking at her lusciousness. She had been sending him sexy images of herself between photoshoots, and even masturbation wasn't enough to sate his need for her. Finally, they managed to get to their bed and collapsed beside each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://bavvvi.tumblr.com


End file.
